


A Hero Comes Home

by An_eager_reader



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_eager_reader/pseuds/An_eager_reader
Summary: Led by a prophetic dream and a desire to prove himself, the half Elf son of Beowulf the monster slayer seal's himself in stone waiting for the day a dragon would come.
Relationships: Male OC/Harem
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Character Bio

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Chapter is just a character bio for my OC MC.

****

**OC Name:** Harrold Half-blood.

  
**Parent's:**

⦁ Beowulf the monster slayer (OC never met him but has heard many stories about him)(Black hair, Blue eye's, Roguishly handsome.)  
⦁ Aylwyn (Ay-Luh-Win)(Pure blood light Elf woman)(Gold hair, gold eye's, Elvish beauty).

  
**OC Appearance:**

⦁ 6' tall.  
⦁ Graceful but well defined build (Swimmer's body/dancer's body).  
⦁ Shoulder length combed back black hair, Deep gold eye's.  
⦁ Slightly roguish appearance like his father that doesn't match his personality, however he also very clearly possesses the traditional Elvish beauty and long pointed ear's.

  
**Equipment:**

  
⦁ Custom suit of Elvish ranger's armour (Long flexible brown leather archer's armour over fine chainmail, dark green Elvish hooded cloak and a form fitting Elvish helm with small antler's on the side's).  
⦁ Silver and gold coloured Elvish kite shield and curved Elvish long sword (Tree design forged into the shield and the sword is basically Eowyns' from The Lord of the Ring's)(the sword was forged with drop's of his blood and bound to him by magic).  
⦁ A white wood Elvish long bow carved from his mother's families home tree and enchanted by himself and his mother (the enchantment's increase accuracy and power and the bow can fire normal arrow's or condensed magic arrow's).

  
**Abilities/skill's:**

  
⦁ Trained and skilled swordsman - Graceful and non-aggressive mostly.  
⦁ Trained and skilled archer - Highly practiced and innately talented thanks' to his Elf blood.  
⦁ Elvish magic - Powerful natural magic talent because of his Elf blood and highly trained by his mother.  
⦁ Survival/huntsman - trained to survive in extremely harsh environment's and to be self sufficient.  
⦁ Extremely rare prophetic dream's - only occur when something incredibly important is about to happen/could happen.  
⦁ Very long life - His Elf blood make's nearly immortal, he could live for thousand's of year's like a Devil so long as he's not killed.

  
**Weaknesses:**

  
⦁ Weakness to dark magic - His mother is a light Elf meaning that he is naturally weak to darkness and evil.  
⦁ Blood of Beowulf - Most monster's will instinctually fear or be wary of him, even monster's who never met Beowulf fear the blood of his descendant's.  
⦁ He loses some of his strength when there's no nature around - Plant's, wildlife and moonlight resonate with him and they feed and feed from each other.

  
**Personality/attitude:**

  
⦁ Kind respectful and willing to help most of the time - Raised by Elves.  
⦁ Can be solemn and determined - His primary motivation is to be a better man than his father was and to prove his mother's people's opinion's of him wrong.  
⦁ Is disgusted and angered by selfish, greedy or manipulative people.  
⦁ Hates people who kill or destroy without reason.  
⦁ Loyal but not blindly so - He will gladly state his opinion's and thought's.  
⦁ Honest and unashamed - He announces his feeling's without shame or embarrassment, he was raised to be honest and proud of what he is and feel's.  
⦁ A naturalist - He feel's no shame in nakedness and freely appreciates beauty without shame, he doesn't care if something is 'girly' or 'manly'.  
⦁ Enjoys dance, music, massage (both giving and receiving.), passion and intimacy, love's cuddling and kissing.  
⦁ Is a virgin who has also never kissed anyone before at the start of the story and won't do either unless he feel's love or affection for the recipient. Will not sleep with someone because of lust alone.  
⦁ Fiercely protective and dutiful.  
⦁ Highly respectful of other people's feeling and relationship's.  
⦁ Ashamed of his father and his action's - slightly resentful because he was never met him.

  
**Background:**

  
Born from the union of the famous monster slayer Beowulf and Aylwyn, a light Elf woman from England, Beowulf seduced Aylwyn and she fell in love with him. Beowulf abandoned her soon after and she gave birth alone.  
Harrold grew up living with his mother in her family tree home, loved by her but seen with distaste and disapproval by the other families of light Elves. They see him as the half-blood spawn of an evil, lustful man.  
Harrold chose to dedicate his childhood and teenage year's to training to one day be able to prove that he will not be like his father.  
One night when he was 17 year's old he had a prophetic dream that he would one day meet and fight beside the great red dragon of wales, Y Ddraig goch. He saw that this future was one that he wanted to follow as it would help him to prove himself, however to achieve this future he knew what he had to do.  
After explaining his dream and intention's to his mother, she very reluctantly allowed him to leave and seal himself in stone in the familiar forest. After setting up a puzzle for the red dragon to solve, he sealed himself as a statue and began his 1000 year sleep (Beowulf was supposed to be alive around 1000 AD.) waiting for the day that the red dragon would awaken him. (Modern day will be 2020 just to make it easier for me and so that I can make modern pop culture reference's.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The member's of the ORC search for Familiar's and end up finding something more.

They had been wandering the Familiar forest for nearly an hour and a half now. Every member of the ORC besides the sealed Bishop of Rias Gremory, searching for suitable Familiar's for the club's two newest member's. Zatouji, the rhyming Familiar Master, had led them all from one creature to the next trying to find the perfect fit for Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento. A difficult task considering the formers perversion's and preference's.

To begin with, Zatouji had led them to a lake within the dark forest that was populated by spirit's. One such spirit being an Undine, an incredibly muscular and intimidating female spirit that managed to frighten and disturb Issei so much that he threw up in his mouth. From there, Zatouji led the group a little deeper into the forest where they then spotted a tiny, baby sprite dragon. 

After a short encounter during which Issei found and then immediately lost his 'dream' familiar, a disgusting mass of green slime whose only skill is it's ability to dissolve women's clothing, Asia managed to tame and form a familiar pact with the baby sprite dragon who she had chosen to name 'Rassei' (Rai meaning thunder/lightning, and Sei from Issei).

Once the slime had been destroyed, Issei needed to find another prospective familiar and quickly as it was getting late. If he failed to do so soon, he would have to wait another 2 month's before they could come back and try again (The student council having reserved next month). Just as the group were ready to call it quit's and head home, something strange happened.

"Hey guy's, is that normal?" Issei asked no one in particular sounding a little disturbed. "It's freaking me out".

When everyone else looked to see what Issei was talking about, they quickly discovered the source of his discomfort.

from the treeline to one side of the clearing that they all stood in, numerous woodland creature's ranging from rabbit's to deer's to magical beast's, all stared at them intently. The group was immediately on edge. Kiba created a sword using his sacred gear 'Sword birth'. Rias and Akeno raised protective magic circle's, and Koneko dropped into an fighting stance while Issei and Asia huddled together in the centre.

However despite the sudden spike in tension, the animal's did nothing. They didn't attack. They didn't flinch. they just continued to stare at them silently.

"No Issei, I've never seen anything like this before," Rias answered glancing around at all the watchful eye's, "everyone, be on your guard" she ordered.

"Surely an odd thing for the beast's to do, a unique interest they seem to have in you" The Familiar master said evenly sounding more curious than concerned.

Issei turned to look at Zatouji in confusion, "Huh? Why would they be interested in us?" he questioned before he frowned, "I bet it's because of Prince charming over here, even wild animal's want a piece of him" He muttered with a childish pout remembering how the girl's at school would flock to the Knight all the time.

_'So unfair, stupid pretty boy!'_ He yelled internally.

"Issei... I don't think they're looking at me" Kiba replied with a tight smile knowing that Issei was referring to him.

"... Yeah, they're looking at you perv" Koneko added flatly with her knee's bent, ready to leap into action at the smallest movement.

Hearing that, everyone looked again to confirm the 1st year's assumption's. quickly jumping from left to right, the group saw that the gathered animal's eye's were indeed following issei, never letting him out of their sight's.

"W-What? But why?" Issei stuttered out, feeling even more uncomfortable now.

As if to answer his question, the animal's turned away as one and began to walk off deeper into the forest, looking back at them every now and then as if telling them to follow.

"A strange path that may lead to danger, but dare you ignore the call of nature?" Zatouji asked in rhyme causing Issei to deadpan at him and reply in an unimpressed tone.

"... Was that a poop joke just now?" he said.

Rias strode forward confidently before anyone could reply, "If the forest is guiding us, personally, I would like to see where and what to" she said, all but ordering her peerage to follow her.

"Yes president" Kiba, Koneko and Akeno responded as one.

"Y-Yes!" Asia stuttered cutely.

"You want to follow the creepy woodland critter's into the dark and spooky forest?!" Issei shouted incredulously as the other began to walk off. He reluctantly chased after them before they could get too far away.

_'If I die a virgin, I'm gonna haunt you guy's for eternity!'_ Issei mentally swore.

The herd of woodland creature's was easy for them to follow and the further they were led into the forest, the more lush and green it became. A wide variety of wild flower's and tall tree's in full bloom, the delicious smell of fresh perfumed air filling their lung's and threatening to make their head's spin. 

Eventually Zatouji, who had decided to follow along, seemed to recognise where they were being led and took point. He guided them to a beautiful circular clearing of lush green grass, deer's lazily grazing upon it, raising their head's up to give them only a cursory glance before looking away again.

The light of the moon shone down upon the clearing, turning the small droplet's of moisture that clung to the leaves and branches into beautiful iridescent pearl's that sparkled everywhere the eye could see. As the Devil's gaped at the perfection around them, their eye's where eventually drawn towards what stood in the centre of the clearing.

There, in the centre of this lush green corner of the Familiar forest, stood a statue beneath a lone fruit tree. 

The statue looked to be made of a single piece of dull grey stone, and depicted what appeared to be a young male around their age atop a low pedestal. The tree behind it loomed over the statue's hooded head, wild and exotic and baring a rich bounty of large, red and green spiky fruit's.

Following Zatouji's lead, the Devil's of the ORC approached the stone sculpture. As they did so, they were able to make out more and more detail's of it.

The statue was incredibly lifelike and looked to scale, the figure standing about 6 feet tall and in pristine condition as if it had been carved only recently. The boy it showed wore a long, hooded ranger's cloak that was pushed to one side to expose a quiver of arrow's and a curved short sword upon his back. Form fitting, flexible armour came down to his knee's like a robe and was pulled taut as the boy stood in a half crouch, looking off into the distance with sharp eye's, his right hand held to his chin as though drawing the string of a bow that wasn't there. 

Looking closer at the boy's face, they could all clearly see that he was handsome, perhaps even beautiful with high cheekbone's and a sharp, strong jawline. When Rias looked closer under his stone hood, she could just about make out a pair of long, pointed ear's.

"An Elf?" Rias gasped in shock.

Issei was confused by his new master's shock, "Is that something special Prez?" he asked raising his eyebrow, "I kinda figured that, what with Angel's and Devil's being real, that Elves and Pixie's were gonna be kinda common too".

"Ara ara, Elves are very real Ise, but they rarely show themselves to anyone, they are incredibly illusive." Akeno answered as she looked the statue of the young Elf male up and down slowly.

Rias decided to educate her peerage with what little she knew about Elves from memory, "Centuries ago, the Elven people grew weary of the trouble's of the human world, and chose to disappear to their own realm to live in peace". Waving her hand at the statue, she continued her explanation, "That's not to say that it was unanimous clearly, but I'm confused as to what he is doing here?".

Rias wasn't truly expecting to get an answer, however she did receive one.

"For a thousand year's he has stood, and for the forest he does only good." Zatouji answered, looking at the stone Elf with gratitude. 

Through poor rhymes and cryptic nonsense, Zatouji went on to explain what he meant. He told the young Devil's of the symbiotic relationship that exists between light Elves and nature. Of how they used energy to feed and sustain each other.

He explained how the statue constantly radiated life giving energy that led the plant's and beast's to grow and flourish, and how in return they gave back to keep the statue safe and protected from aging.

"Man guard's forest and forest guard's man, one must assume this was this Elf's plan." The familiar master said, concluding his brief lecture.

Issei was confused about something and pointed at the statue as he spoke hesitantly, "So... There's a dude in there?" before anyone could answer him, Koneko spotted something at her feet and drew everyone's attention to it. 

There at the bottom of the statue, near the feet of the stone Elf, were word's carved in a beautiful, flowing language that looked more like art than writing. It was so perfectly formed that the young Devil's unanimously agreed that it must have been carved with magic.

Almost all Devil's possessed an innate ability to understand most language's ever spoken or written. However, for some reason, none of them were able to make sense of the swirling and flowing scripture. 

"The word's are a riddle written in rhyme, one left unsolved for all this time." Zatouji spoke again. The Devil's were baffled as to how he knew that, but they quickly remembered that he seemed familiar with the statue's history and concluded that he must have come across someone who could read the language at some point and learned how.

Rias was intrigued, "A thousand year old, unsolved riddle written by a light Elf? How interesting" she easily gave into her curiosity and politely but eagerly asked, "Can you read it for us Zatouji?" the Familiar master was happy to oblige.

"All my young life I have trained to hone, the skill's I possess now sealed in stone.

  
A dream I once witnessed, a prophecy I heed, of a young red dragon and devil's in need.

  
A boy of lust and a dragon ashamed, a chance for me to clear my name.

  
Find the King and prove yourselves worthy, return what she guard's when her wing's part before thee.

  
When found and returned is that which is missing, speak my name and prove my vision."

By the time Zatouji had finished reciting the riddle, the group were stunned silent. Some where already drawing mental connection's and making assumption's.

"'The skill's I possess now sealed in stone.' He's alive in there. And sound's powerful" Rias spoke first, intrigued by the riddle and the thought of setting him free.

Akeno of course felt the need to tease someone, strangely she chose the statue, "Ufufufu, he sealed himself in stone for so long because of a dream he'd had?" she giggled.

"Almost sound's like he's talking about us and the perv" Koneko said flatly referring to the part's about the red dragon, boy of lust, and the devil's in need.

"I agree, that does sound like Issei" Kiba added with a charming smile, calmly ignoring said Devil's offended 'Hey!' from behind him.

"'A chance to clear his name'? What does he mean by that?" Asia asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"Maybe he's a creepy forest murder" Issei answered uncomfortably, seeming to ignore the fact that the Elf has been a statue for a thousand year's.

Kiba had a different opinion as he stared at the Elf's sharp stone eye's, "He seems too young to have done anything damning, and his eye's look more determined than regretful" he shrugged his shoulder's lightly as he concluded, "Maybe it's not something he did that he want's to rid himself of, maybe it's something someone else did?".

They all paused to think about that for a moment before Zatouji spoke, "The sin's of the father often pass to the son, maybe his father left him with one?" The Familiar master's curiosity was also peaked at this point.

After asking Zatouji to repeat the riddle so that Rias could right it down, each member of the group took a copy to study. The quest for a Familiar for Issei completely forgotten in light of the new mystery.

"Who's 'The King'?" Issei questioned after reading and re-reading the riddle until his brain hurt.

Rias had also been thinking about that part and so she shared her speculation's, "He doesn't explicitly say, but he does leave few clue's" She held her chin with a frown as she thought, "'A King' is a very particular thing for a Elf to call something, he also refers to it as a 'She', so it's a female" she had begun pacing as she spoke, really getting into the riddle, "She guard's something for a thousand year's, so she is long living and strong. And lastly he mention's her parting wing's." Rias would admit that she felt quite proud of herself for her deduction's.

The more experienced Devil's went silent as they tried to figure out who or what could meet those specification. As with before, Zatouji seemed to have the answer. He snapped his finger's and grinned smugly as he yelled his assumption.

"The dragon Tiamat fits the bill, a King with wing's and a will to kill!" He exclaimed with glee, pointing dramatically over into the distance where said dragon was known to call home within the Familiar forest.

"Of course!" Rias realised with a start, her eye's sparkling with the excitement that comes with solving a good puzzle, "The Chaos Karma Dragon, dragon's famously guard their treasure!".

Issei saw a part of the riddle that they still hadn't solved, "So all we need to do is prove ourselves to a she-dragon and get her to give us... What exactly?" he asked no one in particular.

While the other's looked off in thought, Issei turned back to the statue and examined it. The line 'When found and returned is that which is missing.' was going round and around in his head. He continued to look it over from head to toe, trying to spot anything that might be missing from is. When it finally clicked, the obviousness of the answer was almost painful to him.

"His bow." He muttered just loud enough to be overheard.

"Huh?" Asia asked cutely tilting her head to one side. Given the fact that she was clinging to his side, she had been the first to hear him speak, the other's turning to him afterword's with questioning look's.

"He's obviously an archer, I mean look at how he's standing. The quiver on his back. He look's like an Elven Ranger from a videogame." He explained. "He's an archer, but he's missing his bow".

Issei was both incredibly pleased and deeply irritated by the look's of shock and pride that he recieved from the other's.

Koneko's monotone praise came out sounding more like an insult, "... Amazing, the perv can use both head's sometimes" the white haired loli said dryly.

"Hey!" Issei yelled indignantly, "I can be smart when I want to." he muttered quietly, looking away with a childish pout.

Seeing one of her newest servant's becoming upset, Rias crept up on him and held him from behind and pushing her large breast's into his back as she spoke, "And I'm very proud of you, my adorable servant." Issei's anger was quickly forgotten as he felt the subtle poking of his master's nipple's digging into his back.

"Uhuhuh... Breasticle's." He babbled lewdly, drawing a look of disgust from Koneko and Jealousy from Asia, Akeno merely giggled cheekily at the scene. 

The Familiar master decided to speak up from beside Kiba, "If your goal is to free him, you'll need to move quickly, you're running out of light to lose swiftly" he warned, reminding them of their current task.

Rias quickly detached herself from Issei, much to his disappointment, and stood straight and proud before her peerage, "Right!" She said placing her hand's on her hip's, "let's go and see if we can't gain an audience with Tiamat!" she ordered, turning to follow Zatouji.

As the ORC once again set off after the rhyming familiar master, Issei was driven by a strange impulse to pluck a pair of the spiky red and green fruit's from the tree above the statue, quickly pocketing them before rushing to catch up with his friend's.

They walked for a while, heading deeper and deeper into the forest, past lake's and warren's until eventually, they reached the base of the solitary mountain at the forest's centre. The great monolith of stone an imposing sight, towering over man and beast alike. A true throne for a Dragon King.

As the young Devil's approached, ready to begin climbing the mountain in search of it's sole occupant, a great roar boomed out, feeling like it could shake the very foundation's of the world around them.

**"DDRAIG!!!"** the roar cried out in rage.

The ORC looked around frantically, desperately searching for the source of such anger. To their ear's, despite being deep and guttural, the voice behind the roar sounded almost feminine, leading them to believe that it belonged to the one they were already searching for.

"Ara ara, someone doesn't sound very happy" Akeno chuckled with a rare seriousness in her eye's. The reputation of a dragon King putting her on edge.

"Yeah, she sound's super pissed," Issei added, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that." he winced in pity for whoever this unfortunate 'Ddraig' was.

The slightly more educated Devil's of the group glanced at Issei uncomfortably. They had a sneaking suspicion that Tiamat's anger might be directed at him. Before anyone could give voice to their thought however, a winged shadow blanketed them, quickly growing in size.

Rias was quick to react, "Scatter!" She ordered, leaping as far to one side as her Devil strength could carry her.

No one questioned her and they were quick to obey, running and leaping in various direction's, heading for the limited cover of the tree's that surrounded the clearing they now stood in. Even fleeing at full speed, they barely managed to avoid being crushed as a large blue dragon crashed into the ground where they once stood with earth shattering force.

**"Ddraig! Come out here and die you coward!"** the dragon roared, near foaming at the mouth with rage.

While the dragon continued to roar and scream her anger, tearing up great chunk's of earth as she thrashed about. The member's of the ORC took the opportunity to observe the new arrival.

Standing at somewhere between 15 and 20 feet tall on her hind leg's, the dragon's scale's shone a thousand shade's of blue in the waning light of the moon. Black horn's curled from the side's of her serpentine face towards the back of her head, ending in fiercely sharp point's. Her wing's were a pair of massive blue membrane canvas's pulled taut between dark blue muscle, bone and sinew. 

The tough blackish blue of the dragon's underbelly began to glow red mere moment's before a pillar of flame burst from the dragon's mouth. Heat immediately filled the surrounding area as the fire surged forth without target, decimating everything in it's path in a vain attempt to vent the dragon's rage and frustration.

Hoping to avoid herself and her peerage becoming the accidental victim's of a dragon's wrath, and wanting to continue with her new personal mission, Rias strode confidently forward and spoke loudly, hoping that her voice portrayed bravery that she currently didn't feel.

"Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon!" she called out, flinching slightly when the dragon's head snapped around to glare at her with eye's filled with hate and irritation.

 **"Why do you interrupt me, Devil of Gremory!?"** she growled violently, **"you are delaying my hunt!"**.

"My deepest apologies for intruding, but I was hoping to be able to make a request of you." By now the rest of her peerage had cautiously made their way over to stand behind her, save for Issei who was still hiding behind a tree, feeling an instinctual need to remain hidden for now.

Tiamat's rage filled glare softened into a sort of irate amusement as she replied, **"'Make a request'? well aren't you presumptuous?"**

Despite her slight annoyance at being mocked, Rias knew better than to test her pride against a Dragon King's, "We come seeking an item that we believe to be in your possession, something you have guarded for a millennia." the ORC could see the Dragon's eye's sharpen with recognition.

**"You solved his riddle?"** Tiamat growled suspiciously, earning a proud, slightly smug nod from the Gremory heir, **"you know what it is you need?"**.

"Indeed we do, an Elven bow." she confidently replied.

The great Dragon King nodded to herself for a moment, seemingly satisfied and opened her maw to reply when she caught a scent again. Issei's fear had managed to mask the red dragon's barely emerging scent, until Tiamat had begun to calm leading the lustful teen to do the same. Now, the red dragon's scent had returned and the Chaos Karma Dragon was driven into a rage once again.

**"Ddraig..."** she growled lowly, her voice filled with hate.

Upon seeing Tiamat's eye's shift to glare at him with murderous intent, Issei could do little more than squeak in terror before her tailed whipped out faster than he could blink, sending him soaring across the clearing at great speed. He came to a sudden stop as he crashed into a sturdy tree, his back burning and his ear's ringing as he collapsed in a heap, leaned up against the tree that had stopped him. 

As he waited for the pain to fade enough for him to move again, worried and horrified scream's and shout's drew his attention back to his assailant. The one that was now flying through the air towards him at break neck speed's, jaw wide open and ready to devour him whole. He was frozen with fear, trapped like a deer in headlight's unable to do anything more than close his eye's tight and wait for death.

_'This is what I get for breaking the promise I made when I died the first time.'_ Issei thought, remembering how he promised to try harder to be less perverse and shallow after Raynare had stabbed him in the park.

His eye's clamped shut even tighter when he felt the oppressive heat coming closer. They crept open cautiously however when he felt and heard a heavily inhale followed by a deep, shocked gasp coming from right in front of him.

Right there, little more than 2 meter's from his face was Tiamat's large head. She was sniffing and staring wide eyed at something down near his leg. When his fear had faded enough to do so, he looked down to see that the strange spiky fruit he had taken had rolled out of his pocket and the Dragon King was eyeing it with awe and hunger.

In a rare moment of genius, Issei summoned what courage he could and slowly presented one of the fruit's to her, making sure to maintain eye contact as he did so. His thought being that a Dragon would respect strength and confidence, so Tiamat would appreciate someone who wouldn't shy away from her gaze.

She seemed surprised by the offer and recoiled slightly in shock before she began to glow a bright blue. The sudden show of magic put everyone on edge again, not knowing what she was doing. Their confusion was cleared up quickly however as her giant body began to rapidly shrink and shift, taking on a more familiar shape, becoming softer and smoother. Within moment's a woman stood in the she-dragon's place. 

She was undeniably beautiful but it didn't make her look any less ferocious and deadly. She appeared to be mature, looking to be about 20 to 30 year's old. Her breast's were firm and shapely, about the same as Rias own with hip's a little wider than hers. She had a thin, muscled waist giving her a busty hour-glass figure. Long, slightly wavy light blue hair that fell to the small of her back and framed her beautiful face which bore a stern look. Her horn's remained on her head, merely scaled down to her new size. Her skin had a slight blue tint to it and was flawless save for a few blue tattoo like marking's and faint battle scar's that littered her body. 

Lastly, and most noticeably for Issei, she wore a plain, light blue, sleeveless gown that ended just above her knee's and was so thin she might as well have been naked. Her nipple's, curve's and neat blue haired pussy were clearly visible to all. She didn't seem to notice or care however as when she bent over to take the fruit, her considerable breast's bounced a little in front of Issei's face. When she bit into the fruit, a look of near orgasmic pleasure immediately bloomed on her feature's causing her slit pupiled, deep blue eye's to become hooded and blown.

Despite his self reflection's only moment's ago about his perversion's, Issei couldn't help but openly ogle and drool over the dragon ladies expression and moan's of pleasure. A lewd look immediately settled on his own face.

"'boy of lust'" Tiamat muttered, snapping out of her ecstasy to glare down at him in both disdain and reluctant acceptance, "you are the one he foresaw, the one her waits for." Issei thought that he could hear a hint of longing in her voice when she mentioned 'him'.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm kinda confused" he said, just barely able to snap out of his lustful thought's enough to speak. By now, the rest of the ORC were beside him and Asia was hard at work healing his back.

The Dragon King focused on him to explain, "That ridiculous Elf boy. He knew that you would come, he just didn't know when. He said that he needed to seal himself in stone to hide from the world until you arrived, so he made a riddle that would only fully make sense to you." while she spoke with exasperation, there was a fondness there too. "He knew I wouldn't be able to resist the fruit." she muttered with a small grin, exposing some of her sharp teeth.

"The Fruit?" Rias asked in confusion. In reply, the Dragon King held up her own half eaten fruit as she spoke.

"This, is a Dragon Fruit," She explains, "they are a hardy thing that very rarely manages to grow naturally. However, as repayment for my service's in guarding his bow, the boy promised to plant a tree and feed it with his natural energy while sealed in order to grow dragon fruit for me." her grin settled into a soft smile as she spoke. "It seems that he has kept his promise. A millennia of careful tending and a tree bear's fruit. He knew that your instinct's, the one's you get from that worthless red worm, Ddraig, would drive you to take one, just as he knew that seeing one would calm me".

After hearing her explanation, Issei picked up the second fruit and looked at it sceptically, "So this freaky looking stuff taste's good?" he asked.

"To most, no" the dragon king answered, "however, to a dragon, they are the very pinnacle of flavour." She gestured to the fruit he held, "Try it Hatchling... If you truly are one of us, you will know what I mean." she challenged.

_'Challenge accepted!'_ Issei thought determined, dragon fire blazing in his eye's as his pride was questioned. Raising the spiky fruit up to his face, he took a large bite.

Absolutely nothing could have prepared him. The juice's splashed out onto his tongue, flavour burst through each and every one of his taste bud's, threatening to overwhelm him. The delicious fruit sent electricity pulsing through every fibre of his being, making him feel pleasantly drowsy and ecstatically wide awake and energetic at the same time. Within second's he had gone back and swallowed the rest of it whole without thought, collapsing in a boneless pile against the tree he still hadn't moved from. He was barely aware of the moan's of pleasure that were escaping him, let alone able to stop them.

After a couple of minute's, during which he tried his best to re-gather his sense's, he slowly became aware of a number of thing's.

Firstly, Rias, Akeno and Asia were blushing furiously while staring down at him, whether in embarrassment or anger, he couldn't yet tell. Kiba was pointedly looking away with an uncomfortable, forced polite smile. And Koneko was glaring at his crotch with disgust for some reason.

Secondly, Tiamat was looking him in the eye with amusement and understanding, all the while eating the last of her Dragon fruit, moaning in a way that made his cock twitch slightly. This twitch led him to his other observation's.

His crotch felt tight and uncomfortable. A quick glance confirmed his suspicion's and revealed the cause. His arousal was forming an obvious tent in his pants, and a sticky, wet stain showed that the overwhelming pleasure from eating the fruit had caused him to cum in his pants.

_'Eating fruit made me jizz in my pants like a kid having a wet dream?!'_ he screamed in his head, a near imperceptible pleasure filled groan coming from the deepest recesses of his soul that was lost on him as embarrassment quickly kicked in.

"There is no need for shame Hatchling" The Dragon kings cold voice said almost kindly, "I nearly did the same thing myself, especially considering these fruit's have his essence." A quick glance south confirmed to Issei the truth of her word's, if the wet stain between her leg's, visible through her thin gown was anything to go by, "You are young and have never tasted it before, it can overwhelm the best of us." she reassured while also grossing him out even more.

_'Fruit with essence of Elf dude made me jizz in my pants?! NOOOOOO!!!'_ he bemoaned to himself, feeling his personal sense of manhood die a little more with every passing second.

"Ufufufu, let me help you there Ise. Sometimes I get excited and make a mess of myself too." Akeno teased with a saucy wink, using magic to clean his uniform for him in a flash of light.

Issei's embarrassment was quickly forgotten now that he was clean and his mind descended into fantasizing about Akeno getting turned on and ruining her panties. A dopy, perverse grin returning to his face. With Issei lost in his daydream's and his boner steadily returning, the rest of the ORC turned to speak to Tiamat again.

"From the way you speak it sound's like you knew him well?" Rias questioned drawing Tiamat's attention.

"When he first arrived here, he spent a whole year trying to earn my attention. It was a nuisance at first, something that I ignored without thought. But over time I began to wait for his daily effort's, even came to enjoy them, like they were a little game that we'd play" Tiamat explained, "He would come to see me every day and speak softly to me no matter how difficult I was being. He never showed any fear or frustration, and when his effort's to get me to talk would fail he would just sit nearby and sing to me" a gentle smile lit the She-Dragons face as she recalled the fond memory, "eventually he wore me down and I found myself becoming eager for him to return and keep me company, and everyday he did so until one night before he left for the glade he had claimed as home. He asked me for a single favour, to take his bow and guard it in my horde until the day someone would come to claim it".

"Ara ara, could it be love ~" Akeno teased, drawing a thoughtful look from the Dragon.

"I do not know, I know that he interests me and that I have come to cherish and sorely miss his company over the year's" she replied, "I can still remember the last thing he said to me as he handed me his bow. He promised to plant a dragon fruit tree for me as payment... It would seem that he kept his promise." The member's of the ORC could see that Tiamat clearly missed the Elven male.

Rias decided to try and get everyone back on topic, the sun was beginning to rise and the young Devil's needed to return home soon, "We were guided to his statue within the forest and now seek to unseal him. If we're deciphering his riddle correctly, we need to return his bow to him." Rias could see that had brought a spark of eagerness to the Dragon Kings now happy eye's.

"Very well Devil of Gremory, you may have the bow" Tiamat replied, "but I will be coming with you to see him." she said, leaving no room for debate.

Rias saw no reason to deny her and honestly was not willing or even able to keep her from coming, especially since the she-Dragon had not seen the Elf for a thousand year's. So with a polite smile and a nod, the group set off once more to return to the moonlit glade where the statue stood.

The return journey felt shorter than before and immediately upon seeing the archer's stone form, Tiamat stepped forward and began to gently caress his cold cheek. The longing in the powerful beings delicate touch tugged at everyone's heart's as they stayed back to allow the lonely woman her privacy.

_'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'_ Rias thought with a tear in her eye's, feeling a great amount of sympathy for the Dragon King, unable to bear even the thought of being alone for so long.

After taking a moment to calm her heart, which for some reason felt tight and erratic, Tiamat turned back to face the Devil's and summoned an item through a complex magic circle. The magic circle was a portal into her personal horde, and what came through was somewhat underwhelming for the young peerage.

A dull grey limb of curved wood with a frayed and stretched length of worn cord strung to both ends of it. It was quite clearly a bow, but one that had seen better day's.

"Who will do it?" Tiamat asked holding the worn old bow out towards the member's of the ORC carefully, Rias merely put her hand's over the Dragons and gently pushed it back towards her with a soft smile.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that you should be the one to free him." The Devil heiress word's drew a look of surprise and then gratitude from the blue dragon.

"I-I see..." she managed in reply before she turned to face the stone visage of the man she once knew, delicately placing the bow into his cold hand's where it belonged. 

Almost immediately the bow was engulfed in light and when the light died down it was changed. In place of the near rotten piece of wood was a magnificent Elven long bow of beautiful white wood. The string was tight and shone with a golden sheen, looking to be made from braided strand's of hair. The limb's looked taut and powerful, decorated with carving's of twisting vines, rune's and Elven enchantment's that radiated with magical energy.

The plaque at the base of the statue glowed and shifted, the fine writing of the riddle replaced by two distinctly separate word's in that language that the young Devil's still could not read.

"What does it say now?" Issei asked, just barely managing to tear his eye's away from Tiamat's firm, muscular rear that flexed with every step she took and every time she shifted her weight. The sheer gown that she wore still doing next to nothing to cover her curvy form.

"I assume that it's his name. The riddle said to 'speak his name and prove his vision true'." Rias answered, turning to Zatouji asking him to read the plaque aloud since he could read the writing.

"To be set free with a piece of wood," he muttered looking baffled, "his name it reads-" he was then interrupted by Tiamat who muttered the Elf's name in a voice she'd never used before, so soft and quiet and gentle that it could barely be heard.

"Harrold Half-blood."

The stone form of the now named 'Harrold Half-blood' immediately responded to the whisper of his name, small crack's forming all over it with a bright green light shinning through. As the crack's grew larger, pale flesh, green coloured cloth, tough brown leather and fine silver chainmail became visible. The now reanimated hood of his dark green cloak caught a passing breeze and blew back, revealing shoulder length black hair that was mostly loose but the front was held back from his eye's in two thin braid's that met at the back of his head and were pinned together by an ornate piece of bronze hair jewellery.

A pair of eye's that shone like pool's of molten gold fluttered open slowly and blinked as if waking from a deep sleep. Rias noticed that both Tiamat and surprisingly Koneko were blushing slightly as Harrold's handsome face turned to sweep over them all, his golden eye's settling on Issei for a moment before moving on to Tiamat, a deep look of fondness and attraction naked for all to see as he looked at her. The Dragon king's slowly quickening breathing causing her breast's to rise and fall, jiggling slightly every time.

"I told you they would come My Lady Dragon," Harrold spoke, his voice a gentle, soothing tenor with an old English accent that sounded like it could cause flower's to bloom just by asking them to, dignified and caring, "the centuries have hardly touched you," the ease and honesty with which he spoke caused Tiamat to blush at the compliment, her every muscle beginning to bunch and twitch as though trying to hold herself back, "must I wait another year before you speak to me again?" he asked teasingly with a hint of worry, clearly desperate to hear her voice again after so long.

Everyone watched worriedly as Tiamat continued to twitch more and more with every passing second, her eye's glaring into Harrold's own with an unreadable look. Until suddenly, she snapped, surging across the distance between the two and leaping to wrap herself around the Elven males 6 foot tall frame. The Dragon's mouth was sealed to his before he could blink and the other's could do little more than gawk, their jaw's dropping.

Issei pouted in jealousy as he saw the way Tiamat's breast's pressed against Harrold's armoured chest and flattened, nearly pouring out of the arm's of her sleeveless gown. He also saw the way that her bare womanhood rubbed against the Elf's lower abdomen, small moan's escaping the pair as Harrold wrapped his arm's around her tightly and kissed her back with equal passion.

The two seemed to forget about everyone else as they lost themselves in each other, the juice's of Tiamat's arousal beginning to soak the front of Harrold's armour and drip down from where her crotch was resting against him. 

When they finally parted for air, they gazed deeply into each other's eye's for a while before Harrold spoke, "May I ask why?" he asked with a small happy smile.

"Strangely enough I have missed you Elfling," she answered, her coy smile tinged with lust, "and I deeply, deeply enjoyed the fruit~" the last part was whispered sensually into his ear as she rocked her hip's against him, further smearing her juice's to emphasize her point.

Harrold was unflustered but very obviously happy, "I see, I have missed you as well, it is soothing to be near you again. But come, we should not ignore our audience." he gently lowered the Dragon king to her feet but they continued to cling to each other, turning to face the young Devil's once more.

Side by side, Harrold was 2 inches taller than Tiamat's human form who herself was an inch or so taller than Rias and Akeno. The males Elven heritage granting him a graceful height, there was little doubt that as he aged he would grow taller still.

"I experienced a dream once wherein I saw that I would meet a red dragon and fight alongside him in great conflict's, earning honour and finally ridding myself of some of my father's shame," Harrold said sounding a little bitter at the mention of his father, "I look forward to facing our foe's to come with you and seeing where our path's will lead Red Dragon." he finished looking at Issei.

The ORC's resident pervert was uncomfortable with the attention and still didn't fully understand why people kept calling him the Red Dragon, "Uh, yeah, sure thing dude, name's Issei by the way," he replied and then tried to shift the focus back off of him, "so, what happens now?".

It was Harrold who answered, "Now I must find my place in the world again," he saw Rias getting ready to speak and interrupted her before she could, "I will not become anyone's Familiar, nor will I serve you as I believe is your Devil custom, " Rias winced and blushed a little, not proud of the fact that she was so predictable and transparent, "however, I do believe that my future run's parallel to your own Issei, so I would be honoured to go with you to wherever it is you call home," Harrold said with a gentle smile drawing blushes from Tiamat and Koneko again, and a pleased look from Rias, the other's were also excited at the prospect of a new friend and ally, "I know that I offer little more than my friendship in return, but I would be most grateful if you would be willing to help educate me in the affair's of the world that I have missed during my long wait, I believe I am a little out of touch with the time's." he finished with a chuckle that the other's joined in.

"That is perfectly acceptable, and while I'm disappointed to know that you won't join me, I would gladly accept your friendship," Rias said, "As one of the assigned Governor's of the town of Kuoh, Japan, I would welcome you to live among us. You will have to meet with the co-governor, but I'm sure she will agree. Will you be needing accommodation?" she asked the Elf.

"I thank you for your kindness, but no, I feel most at home in nature so I will be more than happy provided there is a forest nearby that I may take residence in?" Harrold inquired which Rias confirmed saying that there is a large forest around Kuoh that he may live in.

"With that all sorted, allow me to introduce everyone, " Rias said moving to show of her peerage to the Elven ranger and Dragon King, "my Queen and most trusted confidant, Akeno Himejima, " she gestured to the half-Fallen young woman who smile perfectly with a hint of seduction that felt empty to Harrold. 

"A pleasure Harrold-kun ufufufu~" Akeno giggled.

"My adorable servant and Rook piece, Koneko Toujo, " Rias continued.

"... Yo." The cute Nekoshou muttered monotonously with a light dusting of pink on her cheek's.

"My loyal Knight piece, Kiba Yuuto, " Rias gestured to the handsome swordsman who bowed politely with a charming smile that once again felt a little hollow to Harrold, as if it was masking great pain and anger.

"An honour to meet a fellow swordsman. " Kiba said having seen the short curved sword on Harrold's back beside his quiver. Harrold sent the Devil knight a nod of acknowledgement.

"And my two newest servant's, Asia Argento, my bishop, " Rias continued, gesturing to the Shy blonde girl who stuttered out a quick 'Hello' and waved from behind Issei, "And as you already know, Issei Hyoudou, my pawn piece." the pervert gave a quick 'S'up' in reply.

Harrold paused to look over each and everyone of them, assessing and evaluating them before he spoke, dropping into a graceful but shallow bow, showing as much respect as he felt they had earned, "A distinct pleasure to meet you all, I look forward to getting to know you more in the day's to come".

After the introduction's were over and basic plan's made, the ORC, Tiamat and Harrold all gathered around in preparation to teleport back to Kuoh, Zatouji having left after giving his gratitude to Harrold for feeding the forest for a millennia. The Elven male had humbly waved off the Familiar Master's praise stating that it was symbiotic, the forest fed him just as he fed the forest. 

As the light of the magic circle began to glow, Tiamat spoke up, "I'm coming with you, " seeing the look's she was receiving, she explained, "I cannot leave this forest for long, it is my home and I must maintain order here, but I will come with you to see you settled Harrold... And maybe more~" she ended flirtatiously causing blushes to spread across all of the Devil's face's, her meaning clear. Koneko even looked a little jealous, not that anyone noticed.

Harrold however smiled affectionately and wrapped the Dragon king up in a loose embrace, leaning down to kiss her again, completely uncaring of the other's watching them, "Very well My Lady, I would be honoured by your company." he replied, earning a saucily muttered 'Oh I'm sure~' from the horny Dragon in his arm's.

With that decided, Akeno finished preparing the magic circle and they all stepped in. As the light grew brighter and brighter, Rias asked Harrold who his father was, intrigued by why he seemed so bitter towards him. The answer she received stunned most of the group.

"Beowulf" he answered plainly.

With a brief flash of red light the group disappeared before anyone could reply, leaving the gloominess of the Familiar forest behind and silent once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please leave comment. They help to encourage me to keep writing, I suck at finding the enthusiasm to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave positive comment's, a lack of feedback really kill's productivity.


End file.
